Dude, Your Keys on Fire
by ConDRAGdictiON
Summary: Axel and Roxas are ready for another 'fun' night, but Roxas worries about a certain Berserker...Axel X Roxas One shot


Dude, your Key's on Fire

"Axel, I'm not sure if we should do this…" Roxas whispered, changing his mind about the whole ordeal. Axel straddled Roxas's waist on his bed.

"C'mon, Rox…" he kissed the blonde's neck tenderly. "You promised me… You said we could…"

"I know what I said, but…"

"What are you afraid of? It's not like we haven't done it before…" Axel asked, before sliding his tongue in Roxas's mouth.

After a few moments of enjoying the taste of Axel, Roxas forced the kiss to a stop. "I know, but…but…I think Saix is getting suspicious of us."

"What? That's stupid, Roxas."

"No it's not! If he finds out, I'm dead! He won't care that I'm young, he'll kill me anyway! He's very protective of you!"

"I know that, silly. Why do you think I've been so careful?" Axel nuzzled Roxas's neck.

"When are you gonna break up with him?"

"Once the sex stops being so good," he took off his shirt.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"Rox, I'm kidding! You're so much better in bed than Saix!"

"That's it, get off me."

"No, no, God, please, I was joking! I was joking!" Axel said desperately as Roxas struggled to break free from the pyromaniac's legs. "Roxas…you know I love you."

"Then why don't you break up with Saix?" he stared up with his sky blue eyes that made Axel melt.

"You know why…he'll go insane and kill both you _and_ me."

"Oh please…"

"You think I'm kidding? His words, exactly, when we started going out, were: _'Ever leave me for anyone else and I'll kill both of you.'_"

"That does sound like Saix…" Roxas began to relax.

"Yes, so…" he undid his belt, "can we start now?"

"I guess you've been a good boy…"

"Really? I was hoping that I've been a bad boy," Axel smirked.

"Oh, shut up," Roxas slipped his shirt off, then putting his hands on his pants.

"No, no, allow me," he unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. Axel slowly pulled them down, along with his underwear.

While Axel was busy staring, Roxas assumed that he was given the job of taking off his pants.

When that was finally taken care of, Axel immediately pushed into Roxas. He moaned in approval, "Yeees…Axeeel…"

His heart thumped in his chest as he pounded harder into Roxas. "Fuck yeah…" Axel breathed in satisfaction.

"A-Axel…" Roxas whined, gripping the bed sheets. "I-It hurts…"

Problem was Axel was in no hurry to slow down or stop all together. "I know, I know, just…" the sensation was too great for even him to finish his sentence.

"Axel!" he yelled in more pain.

Finally taking the hint, Axel withdrew from his lover. "I'm…I'm sorry…" he whispered. "A-are you okay?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…just give me a little warning next time…" He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, reeling from his exhaustion.

"I know what to do…" Axel scooted further down the bed.

"What're you…" a gasp escaped Roxas's lips as he felt Axel's soft tongue. "A-Axel…" he slowly sat up in a trance-like state. This time Roxas ran his fingers through _his_ spiky hair. "Oh God…so good…" he breathed.

Axel sucked on Roxas's tip, then ran his tongue all over. He used swirling motions that made the blonde's body quiver all over in pleasure. Axel released his mouth from Roxas. "How do you feel now?"

The boy's face a deep shade of red, and his body was covered in sweat. Leftover tingles of pleasure ran through him. "So…so good…" he repeated, hugging the pyromaniac's head. "Now you lay down."

Axel was surprised. "But you hate Blow Jobs. Give them, I mean."

Roxas laughed, "Never said what I was going to do, was I?"

He scratched his red hair, "Alright, fine." Axel lied down where Roxas was.

Roxas rested his head low on Axel's chest. He felt his strong hands stroke his hair lovingly.

"Not exactly what I expected, but okay," Axel shrugged as he continued to pet Roxas.

"Hold on, would ya?"

Axel's emerald eyes were at first confused. Then they were wide with amazement. "Ro…Roxas…" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I know you love me," he smirked as he continued to rub Axel's cock.

Axel tried not to claw at Roxas's scalp, but it was hard. "Don't…stop…please…" he begged as he felt the approach of his climax. Roxas obeyed, rubbing and stroking a little harder moment by moment. "Roxaaas…" he groaned. "Roxaaaaas!" he shouted, hitting his orgasm.

He withdrew his hand and rested higher on Axel's chest. "We're even now, okay?"

"Fuck yes…fuck yes…" Axel laughed. "Thanks…Rox."

"Yeah. Go to sleep now, you Horn Dog."


End file.
